Vacation at Magnus's Mansion
by kayak666
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cass go to Magnus's invisible mansion with Jody, Ann and Claire. Two suddenly invited guests arrive and an unwanted guest is there. There an unique communication device and surveillance monitors. Their is also cameo of a character is important but barely ever seen. There are two Casper (Casper the friendly ghost) like characters in it. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Vacation at Magnus's Mansion - Chapter 1

Note: I used a little Spanish and Swedish in the story but I couldn't use accented letters or

other letters that are not in the English alphabet so I used an italic font for the letters. I hope

that is okay. I only have been learning a few World languages for less than a year. I'm hoping

a got the right words and the sentence structure right. I didn't use to much because I'm not

too confident in either language. I hope you can get past any mistake I may have made.

Oh yeah, I took my time this time so I hope it is as good as my "Kids" fanfic. Thanks for

reading it. Gracias. Tack. Obrigado. Those are the only thanks I can remember right now. It's

Spanish, Swedish and Portuguese.

I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

The Impala with Dean, Sam and Cas in it is moving quickly down a country tar road. They go

through an interestion that has a truck with fifth wheel stopped at it. The truck follows the

Impala.

In the truck is Jody Mills, Ann and Claire. They are talking about there vacation.

"So we're going to an invisible house." Claire states.

"How are we going to find it?" Ann asks.

"They say they now where it is." Jody relies. "Did you two bring your homework with?"

"Yes," the teens say at the same time.

"Why do we have to finish high school?" Claire asks.

Jody is tired answering that question but answers it anyway. "So you can go to college."

Ann is about to interrupt.

Jody cuts her off. "Don't interrupt. The more you learn the better you'll be in what ever you

do, be it a doctor or a hunter."

"What if we become monsters." Claire asks.

"You'll be the smartest monster in the country. Now put on some music so we can sing

along."

Ann turns on the radio. "Carry on My Wayward Son" are on. They start singing.

In the Impala Dean, Sam and Cas are in there normal places. They have the same radio

station on so they are singing along to "Carry on My Waywrd Son". The song finishes up a

mellow Cas type song comes on. Sam quickly turns it off. Cas is about to complain but

doesn't because Sam is ignoring him.

Sam starts talking. "So, Cas are you going to be okay that Jody is bringing Claire to our

vacation house."

"Claire said on the phone she's fine with it. So I'm fine with it." Cas answers. "How are we

going to find an invisible house?"

"We know where it is at and know how to enter." Dean explains. "You know because she

says she's okay with it doesn't mean she forgives you or will be friends with you, ever."

"I don't want her to forgive me for taking her dad away from her. I just want her safe and

happy." Cas replies. "How long until we get there?"

Sam looks at his phone then answers, "We're about five minutes away."

Sam turns the radio back on the Cas type song is getting over with. "Born to be Wild" begins

to play. The guys start singing again.

The Impala turns onto the dirt road followed by Jody's vehicle. Soon they pull over to the

road and stop. The six people get out of the vehicles. Jody walks up to the guys and hugs

Dean and Sam.

"It's good to see you boys," Jody greets.

"It's good to see you, too." Sam replies.

"Have you been keeping out of trouble?" Dean asks.

"I have, they haven't." Jody answers.

"It was one little shape shifter." Ann replies.

"And we took care of them together." Claire adds.

The teens finish their defense together, "It was hurting our friends."

"You have friends." Cas chimes in.

The two teens ignore him.

Jody walks over to him and says, "Yes they do. You must be Cas."

"Yes, I am." Cas replies a little nervous.

"It's about time I met you. You've been in the boys life longer than I have and I've known

them for about, what, six years now?" Jody asks.

Dean replies, "Something like that. She helped us take down some zombies."

The teens look at Jody and say together, " You took down zombies and we get in trouble for

taking down a shape shifter."

"I helped take down zombies. I didn't do it by myself." Jody response.

"We're not one person," Ann speaks for her and Claire.

"She has a point," Sam says trying to help the girls.

"Don't help them. They scared the crap out of me." Jody stands her ground and gives Cas a

slight hug. "Are we going to this invisible mansion or not?"

"Yeah, follow us." Dean says. "Cas grab the bag from the back seat."

Cas grabs the bag from the back seat of the impala. They all follow Dean and Sam through the

brush to a meadow.

In the middle of the clearing they do the spell and that magical opening appears.

"Okay, time to go." Dean commands.

"Follow me," Sam says and enters opening.

The teens are excited about the adventure and quickly enter the opening. Jody hesitates a

bit then enters. To Dean it looks like Cas is going to chicken out so he pushes Cas into the

opening and follows. The opening disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The six are in a foyer there are stairs next them and Magnus's den is in front of them. They

all get a creepy feeling as the lights come on.

"Woe, really creepy," Ann says.

"Totally." Claire agrees.

"Very old and creepy." Jody add and looks at the guys. "You did empty out the zoo, you told

me about, right?"

"Yeah," Sam replies. "We can double check while we look for the garage, if you want us too."

The three women reply together, "Please do that."

"I'm going to look for a kitchen and a bathroom." Jody informs.

"It was made with bathrooms, right?" Ann asks.

"I hope so. I'm not going to try to find a invisible outhouse." Claire comments.

Dean laughs, "Sorry, I was visualizing Magnus trying to find an outhouse in the middle the

night. He was an rich, uptight ass."

Cas had wandered off. He heads back from the den when hears everyone laughing.

Suddenly something falls and breaks in the den. Everyone assumes Cas accidently bumbed

the thing that fell.

"Cas, be careful, man." Dean says. "Cas come with Sam and I."

"Okay, where are we going?" Cas asks.

"We're going to the zoo and look for the garage," Sam answers.

"Okay," Cas says and follow Sam and Dean down a hall on the otherside of the stairs.

"Jody, can Claire and I go find the bedrooms?" Ann asks.

"Sure, stay together." Jody answers.

The girls run up the stairs. Jody turns and wanders away from the den. In the den Magnus's

ghost appears in his chair. He looks mad then he smiles and disappears.

Upstairs the girls find the bedrooms. The first bedroom they check out is large bedroom with

bathroom but both girls get creeped out when they see the huge painting of Magnus hanging

up across from the bed.

"No, never." Claire response to the creepy painting.

"I agree. Let's go look at other rooms. The girls leave the room. Magnus walks out of his

bathroom.

He looks at his painting and wonders why the girls didn't like the painting. He disappears.

Downstairs the boys are walking through the zoo. The cages are empty. There are cobwebs

and dust on everything.

"This is weird it's dusty and this place is full of cobwebs down here but it is still clean and

neat upstairs." Sam states.

"Let's worry about that later. Where did Cas go?" Dean asks.

Cas peaks out from a door and declares, "I found the garage."

The brother walk over to Cas and they all enter the garage. The three men walk pass several

different vehicles. There are cars, trucks, motorcycles and a small airplane in the huge

garage. They finally get to the doors and open them. They can see the cars. The cars are

parked about ten feet in front of the garage door.

"We better get the vehicles in." Sam suggests.

"Will the camper fit?" Cas aks.

"Yeah, the door is big enough and there is plenty of parking spots left." Dean replies.

Sam walks over to Jody's vehicle and checks it for keys. "Jody left the key in the ignition."

"Good, we'll get..." Dean starts to reply when his phone rings and he answers it. "Yeah.

Okay. Where are you?"

Sam and Cas walk over to Dean.

"Mrs. Tran, Cas and I will meet you over at Biggerson's in Cottonwood." Dean says into the

phone. "See you in an hour." Dean hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket.

Sam looks at Dean and asks. "What's going on?"

"She is having some difficulty with ghost Kevin. Cas get in baby. You can ride shot gun." Dean

orders then looks at Sam. "Are you going to be okay with Jody and the teens?"

"Yeah, just go help Mrs. Tran. We owe her." Sam replies.

Dean and Cas get into baby while Sam gets into Jody's vehicle. Baby drives away while Jody's

vehicle gets driven into the garage. The garage door closes and becomes invisable again.

On the main floor Jody finds the kitchen and dining room. In the dining room is another

painting of Magnus. Jody gets the chills as she is looking at it. She turns her back to the

painting. A hand reaches out from the painting. Jody heads into the kitchen, the hand

misses.

The hand moves out from the painting followed by the rest of the body, it's not Magnus. It's

someone els, we all know.

In the kitchen Jody is checking out the kitchen. She is amazed at how clean it is. She is

looking in the fridge when she hears a noise and she jumps. She pulls out a knife and head

toward the noise. She is about to open up a door when it opens and Sam enters the kitchen.

Jody holds her chest and puts her knife away.

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"You scared me!" Jody exclaims, takes a deep breath, exhales and relaxes. "I'm fine. Where

is Dean and Cas?"

"They went to help Mrs. Tran and Kevin." Sam replies.

"He's the ghost, right?" Jody inquires.

The teens enter.

"Yeah, he is." Sam answers.

"Jody, we're hungry are we going to bring in the food soon?" Ann asks.

"Yeah now." Jody answers. "Sam did you find the garage?"

"Yeah. I already parked your vehicle with the fifth wheel in it. I'll show you the way." Sam

answers.

Sam exits the way he came into the kitchen and the other three follow him.

Magnus appears in the kitchen. He talks to himself. "So you plan to stay in my house. I

don't..." The familiar hand appears and pulls Magnus out of the kitchen. Sounds of fighting

comes from the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Tran mobile is parked in the Biggerson's parking lot when Baby enters and parks next to

them. Dean, Cas and Mrs. Tran get out of the cars. They stand together in front of baby. Kevin

is in the Tran mobile fritzing once in awhile.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks. "He doesn't look like he's gone vengeful or crazy"

"He's very bipolar. One moment he'll be happy, the next he'll be pouting than the next he'll be

sending bugs after my neighbors Terrier. I just don't know what to do." Linda explains.

Cas is laughing. Dean is trying not to laugh. "Bugs after a Terrier. Was it big Terrier or..."

"It's a teacup. Some of the bugs look like they were going to pick it up," Linda continues to

explain. "It was funny. That dog is irritating. So can you help us."

"We're vacationing in a invisible house." Dean informs. "You could join us and..."

Suddenly Kevin is standing between Cas and Dean. Kevin interrupts. "And do what? I'm ghost

and you burnt my corpse. I want to be human again."

"The invisible house has many spell books." Cas informs. "Maybe we'll find something to help

you."

"Really, let's go!" Kevin disappears.

The horn on the Tran mobile honks.

"We better get going. He can be impatient." Linda explains as horn honks some more.

"Why didn't you burn the ring?" Dean asks.

"I can't find it." Linda answers as the horn honks some more. "Let's get going."

"Okay, follow us." Dean says.

Dean and Cas get into Baby while Mrs. Tran gets into the Tran mobile. The two cars head out

with Baby in the lead.

At the same time in the house. Sam, Jody and the teens have just finished putting the food and

other necessities away. The women's luggage is in the foyer by the staircase. The four enter

the foyer from the kitchen.

"Did you two find rooms?" Jody asks the teens.

"Yeah, we did. We went through all the bedrooms and chose two." Claire answers.

"We found out something cool. Each bedroom has their own bathroom, huge walk in closets

and a study." Ann informs.

"That is cool." Sam replies as he is playing with one of many shot glasses that are set on tables

all over the mansion.

"Do you know when Dean is coming back?" Claire asks.

"No. I don't know how we're going know when they arrive. The cellphones don't work." Sam

complains.

"How did Magnus know you were outside?" Jody asks.

"I don't know." Sam replies. "I wish I could see outside."

Suddenly the shot glass he is playing with becomes warm. He looks at the glass. He can see

outside in the shot glass.

"Woe, look!" He shows the other three.

Three look at the outside visual on the shot glass.

"That's awesome." The teens say at the same time.

"At least now we know why there is some many shot glasses around." Jody replies.

"Are we going to bring our luggage to our rooms or just stand and look at them," Ann

comments.

Jody looks at the wise ass Ann and replies. "We just going to stand here and look at them.

Smart ass, grab a suitcase and go upstairs."

"I'll help." Sam replies as he puts down the shot glass.

The shot glass stop showing what is going on outside. The four grab some luggage and go

upstairs.

Magnus walks out of the wall and speaks to himself, "Deans coming back. I better get ready for

him."

Magnus hears something and disappears. The familiar figure appears and looks around then

disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam and Jody enter the kitchen.

"What should we cook for supper?" Jody asks.

"I don't know. Do you think the girls will be alright by themselves?" Sam asks. "This house is

creepy."

"They'll be fine." Jody answers. "So you are having that someone watching you feeling, also."

"Yeah," Sam replies. "I wonder what the wine bottles are for."

Jody picks a wine bottle and speaks into it, not on purpose. "They should be used for

something. They are all over the place like the shot glasses are."

Suddenly a voice is heard through the wine bottle. It's Claire. She asks, "Jody is that you? I'm

hearing you through a wine bottle."

"Yes, it's me." Jody answers.

"Jody would it be alright if we do some exploring?" Anne asks. "We'll bring our supernatural

packs with us."

"Okay, just stay together, stay out of trouble, and don't break anything!" Jody answers.

"Okay. Call us when supper is done through the alcoholics grape vine." Claire replies.

"I will. Work on your foriegn languages." Jody commands.

"S _i_ , madre." Anne replies.

Sam and Jody hears a bottle being put on the table and footsteps walking away from the other

bottle. Jody puts her wine bottle down.

Jody looks at Sam and reasks. "So what should we cook?"

Sam answers. "Lets see what we have."

The two start looking at food they brought in earlier.

In another part of the mansion Claire and Ann are walking through a hall checking for hidden

doors. Each teen is wearing a back pack. Hooked to each pack is a crow bar and a squirt gun

(super soaker). Claire moves a sconce and a door opens up.

"Scooby doby doo!" Claire exclaims.

Ann turns towards Claire. They both peak in. They both get a creapy feeling like something is

watching them.

"It looks like a spell room," Ann states, "Let's check it out. It feels like there is creeper out

here."

"I agree," Claire answers.

They both enter the room. The door closes. They quickly pull out their containers of salt and

salt the room from corner to corner to corner to corner. The room has an alter in the middle of

the room. On each wall there is one candle sconce. On the east wall there is also a bookshelf.

They check out the book shelf out. Ann moves a book and the whole bookshelf swings open

like a door. They look in. The light comes on automatically in this room.

"It's a library." Ann informs.

The two enter and salt the room like they did in the other room. Claire opens a book.

"This is a spell book." Claire states.

"I wonder if there is one that will help us with our foriegn languages." Ann says.

"Maybe, let's look and see." Claire replies.

The girls start looking through the different spell books.

Its an hour later. In the kitchen Jody and Sam are finishing up on the prep before they start

cooking.

"Do you always make Sloppy Joe's this way?" Sam asks.

"You mean using an actual recipe instead of a can. Yeah, the girls like it so did my son." Jody

replies choking back tears. "They like the homemade french fries also."

"I like homemad french fries. Jessica used to make them." Sam responds with a slight sadness

in his voce. He starts to change the subject, "Should I go check on the girls its..."

An alarm from the the shot glasses start going off. The shot glasses are flashing red. Sam picks

up a the closest shot glass.

Sam speaks to the glass, "Show me who's outside."

The shot glas becomes a small curved security monitor. Baby and the Tran mobile is parking

outside.

"Who is it?" Jody asks.

"It's Dean, Cas and the Trans." Sam answers.

"Go, I'll finish supper." Jody insists.

Sam leaves. Jody starts to cook.

Outside Dean and Cas walk over to the Tran mobile. Linda exits her vehicle.

"Why are we in the middle of no where?" Linda asks.

"This is where the invisible house is." Dean answers. "Hopefully Sam is watching some..."

The garage door opens and they can see the inside of the garage.

"Follow us into our parking garage," Dean tells Linda.

Dean and Cas get into Baby while Linda joins Kevin in the Tran mobile. Baby enters the garage

followed by the Tran mobile. Once the cars are inside the garage door closes and it becomes

invisible again.

In the garage Sam walks up to Dean, who is getting out of the Impala.

"What is going on?" Sam asks.

"Kevin isn't vengeful he's bipolar," Dean replies. "Since there should be spell books here I

thought there might be one to bring Kevin back to life."

Cas walks up to them and speaks quietly watching for the Trans, "I hope there is. The only ones

I know of that can remake a body is an arch angel or God."

"You brought me back," Dean states.

"Micheal fixed your body and I brought your soul out of hell to it. You did the rest." Cas informs

as he spots Mrs. Tran and Kevin coming there way.

Cas looks at the Trans. Sam and Dean become quiet for a few seconds.

Sam greets the Trans, "Nice to see you Linda." He gives Linda a hug.

Sam is about to say something when Kevin interrupts, "Are you happy to see me?"

"Kevin, I'm sure he was getting to you," Linda scolds.

"I was. It is nice to see you to Kevin. Bobby taught us to greet women and parents first."

"Oh, sorry." Kevin replies. His mood becomes happy and he asks, "Is anyone exploring this

place?"

"Yeah, two teenaged girls," Sam answers.

"Upper teens or lower?" Kevin asks.

"Upper," Sam replies.

Kevin disappears.

"Kevin is bipolar." Dean states.

"That was mild." Linda replies. "Are you going to show me around."

"Yeah," Sam answers. "Follow us."

The four leave the garage.

A moment later Baby gets scraped up by the ghost of Magnus. He is using a pitchfork to do it.

Magnus is smiling at his work.

Suddenly the familiar ghost appears and yell, "Why did you do that?"

"I hate Dean. He cut off my head," Magnus replies.

"Cause you're an ass." The familiar ghost states.

The two start to fight again.

In the hall going to the kitchen Dean stops. "Did you here a metal scraping metal sound?"

"No," Sam replies. "The Impala is fine. It is safe in the garage."

"Your right. I'm probably just hearing thing." Dean replies.

The four continue on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the kitchen Jody is cooking the ground beef and has the fries cooking in deep frier, she

brought from home. Sam, Dean and Linda enter the kitchen.

"Jody this is Linda Tran," Sam introduces.

"Nice to meet you. How do you know the boys?" Jody asks.

"My son was a profit they were protecting. How do you know them?" Linda asks.

"Oh, I'm a a sheriff that had a slight zombie problem and knew their adapted Uncle." Jody

answers.

Suddenly Kevin appears and Jody screams.

"Oh, that is my son, Kevin the late profit." Linda informs.

"Sorry," Jody apologises.

"You didn't tell them about me." Kevin whines.

"I wasn't told you were coming here." Sam replies.

"I couldn't call them. This house is in some kind of dead zone." Dean answers.

"Don't look at me. My angel powers are at about 25%." Cas replies.

"Did you find a library?" Linda asks.

"Yes but I can't enter the teenagers put salt down." Kevin wines.

"Show us where." Dean commands.

"Okay, this way," Kevin answers.

"I'm going to stay here and help with the meal," Linda says.

"Supper should be in ten minutes." Jody tells them as the men start to leave.

"Okay, we'll be back in ten." Sam replies as he leaves.

"I'll take care of the fries." Linda says. "So, are you Rick?"

Jody looks confused.

"Sheriff dealing with zombies." Linda clarifies.

"I guess I am. I never thought of about the connection." Jody replies, "How long has your son

been a ghost?"

"A couple of years," Linda reponds.

"Oh, so you know one of my girls was raised by vampires and the other is the daughter of

Cas's vessel."

"That would suck." Linda responds.

They continue cook and talk.

Sam, Dean and Cas are in a hall intersection. Kevin disappeared.

"Kevin, where are you? Which way do we go?" Dean asks.

Kevin starts laughing and appears to their left. "Over hear."

Kevin disappears as the three men head toward him. Kevin reappears behind them,

laughing. He yells, "This way."

The three men turn around. Kevin continues to play Ghost Hide and Seak with Sam, Dean and

Cas.

In the dining room Linda and Jody are setting the table.

"We should call everyone up." Jody suggests.

"How?" Linda asks. "The phones don't work."

"Oh, pick up a wine bottle and talk into," Jody answers as goes back into the kitchen.

Linda hesitates but picks an empty wine bottle and speaks into the small end. "Dinner is

ready." She pauses a second because she can hear her voice coming out of every empty wine

bottle in the house. "Come and get it."

Ann is the first to answer, "Qu _e_? No habla ingl _e_ s."

"Cena." Linda replies.

"We'll be their be their as soon as we can figure out where we are." Dean answers through

the alcoholics intercom.

Linda puts the bottle down as Jody is bringing in the food.

"Is everyone coming?" Jody asks.

"The alcoholics intercom system is unique. Which of your daughter doesn't speak English?"

Linda asks.

"They both speak English. One is learning Spanish and the other is learning Swedish." Jody

answers.

"There school has Swedish class?" Linda asks.

"No, she is allowed to use to learn a language. The English teacher is keeping

track of her progess." Jody replies.

They go back into the kitchen to get more food.

In the maze of halls Dean, Sam and Cas run into the girls coming out of a room.

Kevin appear and yells, "That's the room."

Cas and Dean enters the room and quickly clean up the salt lines while Sam watches where

the girls go. Dean and Cas come back to the hall.

"Okay, you can do research." Dean tells Kevin.

"I'm always doing research around you guys." Kevin grumbles and enters the spell room.

"We go this way." Sam informs Dean and Cas.

They head the way the girls did.

In the dining room Linda and Jody are already sitting when the girls arrive. The girls find their

places and quietly sit down. The boys arrive and sit down.

"Where is Kevin?" Linda asks.

Dean has serving himself and replies. "He's doing research."

"He's in spell room looking for a spell that will turn him into a real boy." Sam continues.

Everyone is now serving thems selves. The girls are still quiet.

"Ann and Claire what did you do? Why are you two so quiet?" Jody asks.

"Jag talar inte engelska." Claire answers.

"What do you mean you don't speak English?" Cas asks.

"You understood her?" Jody asks.

"Yeah, I am still an angel." Cas replies. "Vad g _o_ r du?"

"Qu _e_?" Ann asks.

"Qu _e_ ocurri _o_?" Linda asks.

The girls looked around. Everyone is looking at them. Ann did sign language for book while

Claire waved an imaginary wand.

"You shouldn't do spells if you don't know if they'll work." Dean scolded.

"Yeah, like we've never done that." Sam retorted.

Dean becomes quiet.

Jody gets the attention the girl and gestures and signs "Eat then we'll fix it."

Both girls nod and everyone continues to eat. An invisible person angerly watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's an hour later Kevin is reading Magnus's journal in the library and has a fire going with a large

creepy painting of Magnus as kidling. Ann, Claire, Jody, Linda, Sam, Dean and Cas enter.

Kevin looks up and says. "About time. You know I'm not the only ghost here. Keep the fire

going. I'll be right back." He nods at an open book on the desk, "That's the book the girls used.

The marked page is where the spell is and the reversal spell is on the next page." He

disappears.

Suddenly books start flying off the shelves.

"Protect the fire!" Dean yells.

The teens get to fire. They keep fire lit while the other five protect them from flying books

paper, bottles, glasses and so on. Dean and Sam found old shields use to block the glass items

and hard items. Linda and Jody found large books to use as shields. Cas is using a chair. Kevin

appears and adds more paintings/photos into the fire.

"I'll be back," Kevin says then disappears again.

A tornado of books, papers and other items enter the room. In the middle of the tornado is

Magnus. When the tornado is right front of Sam and Dean, it disappates and all the items drop

to the ground or at some one.

An angry Magnus looks at Sam and Dean then yells, "You take off my head , kill off my zoo and

now you are trespassing! This my house and always will be!

While Magnus is yelling at the boys, Jody and Linda get into the girls' packs. They hand the boys

the crowbars and get the salt out for their use without Magnus noticing. At the same time Cas

grabs a poker from the fireplace.

Magnus continues to yell. "Dean, I gave you chance to be great and you killed me! What do you

to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, but your an ass and you deserved it!" Dean replies.

"You little rodent!" Magnus yells.

More stuff bombard the Winchesters' group. People move around. Kevin appears and feeds

the fire with more images of Magnus and disappears. Now the girls are still protecting the fire.

Magnus is between and a little in front of Sam and Dean. Cass is kneeling between the brothers

and right in front of Magnus. Jody and Linda are behind Magnus.

"What are you rodants going to do now!" Magnus yells with a very red face.

"This!" Dean yells.

The three men swing their iron items at Magnus as the women throw salt on him. Magnus

disappears.

Kevin arrives with a garbage bag full of Magnus image items. Kevin orders. "Help me! Before

he gets back."

Some of them are pulling stuff out of the bag and handing to the others, who put the items into

the fire.

"Hurry he's coming!" Kevin yells.

They get the last thing in the fire, they think. Magnus appears angrier.

"You missed one!" Magnus screams.

Magnus uses his ghost powers to throw Sam, Dean and Cas out of the room and slams the door.

Kevin uses his ghost powers to reopen the door then pulls Sam, Dean and Cas back into the

room.

Linda and Jody pick up the crowbars but Magnus sees them and throws the women against the

wall. He also pins Dean, Sam and Cas against the wall.

Kevin yells at the teens and points to the bag. "Throw the bag into the fire!"

Claire grabs the bag while Ann pulls more salt out of her pack and throws it at Magnus but Kevin

gets in the way. Kevin disappears. Claire gets the bag in the fire and Ann throws salt on

Magnus. Magnus disappears but reappears next to the fire. He's to late. Magnus burns up.

Kevin reappears with Henry Winchester.

"Henry!" Dean and Sam exclaim together.

Everyone gets up and walks over to the two Caspers.

"You know him?" Jody asks.

"Yeah, he's our grandpa." Dean answers. "Good to see."

"It's good to see you and Sam again." Henry replies.

"He's been keeping Magnus busy sense you arrived." Kevin explains. "He also told me there is

no spell to bring me back. Only..."

In walks Chuck. "Hey."

Cas looks at Chuck like its his first time. He now recognize who Chuck really is and mutters,

"Dad."

Everyone goes into shock.

"Yes, Cas." Chuck answers. "You have learned a lot and grown so much. Before I leave I will do

something for you."

Chuck walks over to Kevin. "You should of never died. Here is your second chance."

Chuck touches Kevin's forehead. Kevin becomes human again.

"Henry, are you ready to go?" Chuck asks.

"Almost. Dean and Sam, I've watched you two. You are hunters but also Men of Letters and I'm

proud that you are my grandsons." Henry says with pride then he informs Dean. "Dean, I

wasn't able protect your Impala from Magnus's wrath. I'm ready now."

Chuck tells everyone, "Everyone close your eyes."

Everyone closes and covers their eyes. Chuck touches Cas. Cas's angel batteries gets filled to

hundred percent. During the blinding light Chuck and Henry leave.

"Chuck is God," Dean says as he pulls out of the shock then remembers what Henry said at the

end. "My Baby!"

Dean runs out of the room.

Everyone else looks at Kevin, who is hugging his mother.

Ann walks up to Kevin and apologuises. "Lo siento."

"We should fix them," Kevin says.

"I have the book." Jody replies. "Sam, Cas and I can deal with this. I'm sure you are hungry. Go

eat."

"Okay." Kevin replies.

"I'll go with you." Linda replies.

The Trans head to the kitchen. While Sam, Cas and Jody look at the spell. Claire is staring at

Cas.

"Hey Cas, I think Jody and I can handle this. Why don't you go check on Dean." Sam suggests.

"Okay." Cas replies and looks at Claire, "Urs _a_ nkta."

Cas leaves. Jody and Sam start looking for items they need.

In the garage Dean is upset and is gently touching the Impala. "Baby what did he do to you.

You poor girl."

Cas enters. "Dean, can I help?"

"Yes, do your thing." Dean replies.

Cas touches Baby and she is fixed.

"Cas, how are you doing , man?" Dean asks.

"I'm healed, feeling strong but upset that Chuck didn't tell me that he's my dad, God." Cas

replies.

"Cas, Chuck, God is right you have grown. You no longer just understand the physical but the

emotional. Your becoming more human." Dean comments.

"I'm not human. I am an angel." Cas says. "But I understand what you mean. I see it as a

compliment."

"Okay. Let's go see how everyone is doing." Dean responds. "Then enjoy this vacation."

The two leave the garage.

The End 


End file.
